the_crewdomfandomcom-20200216-history
PieFacePro
PieFaceProMap1.PNG|PieFacePro Easter Island PieFaceProMap2.PNG|Hollow, Fluke and Evanz Face PieFaceProMap3.PNG|Curaxu Face PieFaceProMap4.PNG|Parkour Initiative 3 PieFaceProMap5.PNG|The Ultimate Meth Race PieFaceMap4.PNG|Techno Meth Race About PieFacePro, "Pieface," or "pie," whose name is shortened from his original youtube channel name, A Pi to the Face Productions, has been a regular submitter to Mapstravaganza since season 1. Most of his maps are competitive in the category of Parkour, but he has branched out to other types of maps, such as Meth Races (a race in which both players are given significant amounts of speed.) In PieFacePro's parkour maps, he regularly includes custom resource packs with witty, often sarcastic voiceovers at the start and finish of each map. In these, he at first made a habit of telling Rage and/or Hollow to "Go fuck yourself," but now is trying to disassociate himself from the trend, as revealed in one voiceover. As a member of both Team Tartaurus and The Crew Build Team, PieFacePro also contributes to many of their endeavors. He is also a frequent contestant on Redstone Rumble. He can be seen hanging out and frequently making videos and livestreams with people like Metro Productions. Maps Appearances Some but probably not all of Pie's Mapstravaganza Map Appearances: * Rain Competitive Minecraft Mapstravaganza Special! Fluke Takes Over the Show! * Island Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Easter Island, It's Better Together and GLORIOUS REDSTONE! *Parkour Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Confusing Brilliance, Tic Tac Toe and Slimey Parkour Race! * Parkour / Parkour Initiative - The Origin of 'Go Fuck Yourself' Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Space City, Guess Who and Agent Parkour! * The City / Parkour Initiative 2 Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Detail Village, INCREDIBLE AVATAR BATTLE and Escape the City! * Arena Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Tower of the FUTURE, Murder Mystery and Simulation Parkour! * Parkour Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Fight Valley, Mini Maze and Dimension Race! * Facility / Parkour Initiative 3 Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Curaxu's Return, Hollow Origins and The Chambers! * Meth Race Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Assault the Rich Dude, WoW Jumping and Slice of Meth Pie! * Ultimate Meth Race [Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Memory Maps, PieFace Race and Super Shoutout! * MindFaceBlown Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Criminal Masterminds, Mind Face Blown and Some 'Cool' Stuff! * The Nuke / Parkour Initiative 4 Minecraft Mapstravaganza! U'zop Story, Bomb Diffusal and Flukes Movie! * RETURN! - A map made in one day Minecraft Mapstravaganza! Before and After, Return of Parkour King and Heart of the Cards! Planet MineCraft Maps These are some of the maps that PieFacePro uploaded to PMC. * DropperKour - a Dropper that becomes parkour * MindFaceBlown - an antichamber-inspired map * Futuristic super - speed race (Meth Race) * 24 - Hour Parkour Map Challenge Trivia: * Pie constantly makes jokes that he never eats pie as he considers it cannibalism. * During Pie's first submitted map to Mapstrav (flukestrav #1), Rage and Fluke got his name wrong, pronouncing it "pie-fack-e-man" for some reason. * Pie originally created his own Minecraft skin, but his most recent is designed by Curaxu. * An old nickname Team Tartaurus tried to give pie was "paito," based on the beginning of his original title from 2011, a Pi to the Face productions. Category:Fan Category:Builder Category:Redstoner Category:Person